


Trauma and Kisses

by LitPit9000



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Dark Past, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, There are side ships, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, maybe smut???, only if you want it tho, prepare for those lmao, we angsting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitPit9000/pseuds/LitPit9000
Summary: I'm gonna jump on this ship before most can cause we need more content~~~After Spinel gets back to homeworld, she sees how everything has changed. Six thousand years is a lot of time, even for a gem.When she gets assigned to her quarters, however, it is a quite pleasant surprise that she wont be alone. She will have to company of three Pearls, thought only one seems to know the pain she is in.Basically emo Noodle Girl is big gay for traumatized pastel lesbian~~~uhh here is a Spinearl fic cause we need more. Im not sure about trigger warnings just yet, but know we will be talking about both Spinels and Pink Pearls past. Also probably no smut unless y'all are thirsty but I'd be cool with the fluffiest fic you'll ever read lmao.





	1. Chapter 1

Spinel POV

"And here we are, homeworld!" Whites voice boomed as the ship came to a halt. I could feel my childish ways come back to me as I stare out at what my home planet has become.

Friendly smiles seemed to spread across the faces of everyone in the court. Gems of all kind were conversing and mingling, something I had never thought would be possible here. 

But my vision of the planet was then obscured as we entered the diamonds domain. We passed through Blue, Yellow, White, then we arrived at where I presumed I would be staying. Pink's old domain.

When we reached the outside of the door, we stopped. The giant gems kneeled down before looking at me, almost instinctively making a pit form in my being.

"Alright Spinel," Blue spoke, her voice gentle and nurturing. "since we have other duty's to attend to, this is where you will be living." 

A familiar sense of dread fell upon me when I heard that, but Yellow soon began to add, "And since Steven specifically said to not leave you alone, behind this door is where the Pearls now reside. They will keep you company here on homeworld." 

Panic clouded my thoughts at each word she spoke. ‘So they're just gonna leave me alone? Pawning me off to someone else?!’

The door swung open at a press of White's finger, and she said an elegant, "Farewell!" before pushing me in and letting the door close behind them.

"Wait!" I shout, as if almost instinctively. My fists rested on the door, but I had no energy or right to break it open. I wanted to cry, scream, something. But I got distracted when I heard a faint voice behind me.

"Hello, what brings you here?" I spin around, only to see a pearl. She had a blue hue to everything she wore, and considering what the diamonds had said, this must be a pearl. Her eyes were covered by her cerulean hair which draped over her head. 

I froze before able to clearly respond "I was sent here by the diamonds, ma'am.." 

Wow I sound stupid. A look of recognition flashes on her face. "Oh! You mush be Spinel. The diamonds sent us a transmission that you would be living here with us. Yellow, Pink! She's here!" 

I became confused. ‘But I thought Pink's pearl was on Earth?’

Soon came from another corridor another pearl. She contrasted the other drastically, being a bright yellow, and her hair sticking up. Her narrow eyes locked on me, looking me up and down before speaking. "Oh, so this is Pink's old playmate."

Her voice was nasally, and she was way louder than the one I had first met. But her comment stung, and I looked down at the ground uncomfortably. 

"Y-Yeah, that's me..." I stuffed my shoe into the ground, light squeaking sounds emitting from within it. 

The blue one then shot what I presumed to be a glare, it was hard to tell. "Anyway, you can call me Blue, and this is Yellow. Pink is....somewhere around here." 

She looked back at the corridor, but there wasn't another gem in sight. Yellow did an over exaggerated eye roll, scoffing at the absence.

"You can go look for her if you want. Me and Blue need to finish up on a broadcast we've been working on. Good luck!" With that, the two scampered off together somewhere in the pink halls. 

‘Gee, thanks for the tour.’ I mentally commented before going into one of the many halls. 

They were all very detailed, it being obvious that it might have taken decades to construct this place. But, I seemed to focus less and less on how beautiful the place was, but rather on where I was. This place was like a maze, and everything seemed to look the same.

To say the least, I was very uncomfortable. Left alone once again, in a brand new place. Knowing the longer I was left alone, the more time I had to dwell on my actions and past. 

This made my feet pick up their pace, going now to a speed run as I attempt to look for any sign of life. My eyes darted around almost frantically, in search of a door or person.

Then it hit me, quite literally. Jeez that hurt, I think as I rub my nose from where I had impacted the door. It loomed over me, obviously mean for someone of higher stature. 

Weakly, I give a few knocks on the door, and to try and find some comfort, I add, "Knock knock."

The seconds of silence were unbearable. Like the time right before something bad was going to happen. But it wasn't like that at all, just me waiting in from of a random door waiting for someone to respond.

"Who's there?" The words were unexpected, surprising even. Yes, this was a 'Knock knock' joke, but just hearing someone else's voice was incredible. This brought a slow-rising smile to my face.

"Well open the door n' you'll find out!" I tease, my limbs expanding as my excitement grown. I then retract them, wanting to get a good first impression of whoever this was.

Suddenly the pink door opened, revealing a lightly furnished room, not surprisingly pink. It however had a bed, chair, and a broadcasting station to pick up any feeds. 

But my attention was driven away when I spotted who the other gem was. Her naval gem shone in the lit halls, almost sparkling with a pink tint. Her attire was much like the other but more detailed. Two messy buns sat loosely on each side of her head, light pink hair sticking out every now and again. 

What caught me off guard was her eyes. Well, more the fact of her missing one. Her left eye was missing, only cracks and scars running down her face. But that didn't stop me for admiring her other one. It was bright and beautiful, and like her gem seemed to shine in the hall lights. Not in a weird way, though.

"Alright, who is this mysterious gem?" She playfully says, giving a light smile, even though she seemed almost as exhausted as I was. 

"Well hello there miss, m' names Spinel." I give an over-exaggerated bow. 

"It's nice to meet you Spinel. You can call me Pink." So this is her!

I stand back up straight, still somehow smiling. "Ah yeah, your friends said ya live here told me to find ya." 

"Oh, you must be the one they were talking about. Would you like to come in?" She extends a hand inside her room, signaling me to some inside. 

I could feel my eyes light up at the offer, and to actually have a nice conversation with someone after 6000 years of silence. Even back on earth I was either monologging or sing-fighting someone. "I'd be honored."

My squeaky shoes make their way into the room, the door closing behind us. "Come and sit" She leads me over to the bed, letting me sit on it as she was.

I let my legs cross over each other as my arms loosely lay on the sheets, not knowing what to say. But soon she began to speak again, finally shattering the dreaded silence.

"What brings you here? To homeworld, I mean." 

I hesitated before I spoke, not knowing how I should approach this topic.

"Long story, actually."

"I've got time."

Her genuine curiosity was not only endearing but also a bit shaken. ‘How do I tell her about something so personal?’

"I-I don't know...."

Her face contorted into a realization of regret.

"Oh my stars...I'm sorry, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. You can tell me at your own pace, or not at all if it's that bad." 

Words like those hit me hard. They were understanding, compassionate, and caring. A lump formed in my throat as I let off a warm smile, "Thanks."

"Why don't we talk about something else then? How's life here in the Palace?" I quizzically ask, resting my head atop my hand. 

"It's...nice. Yellow and Blue have their show, always spending time with one another. I usually spend my time in here, alone." The last part made my hypothetical heart hurt. Spending your days in and out alone was one thing i couldn't stand.

"Why don't you hang out with the diamonds then, they seem nice." I innocently ask, not realizing the brutality of my words. She looked hurt, and a hand came up to trace the cracks that lie within her form.

"I....am not the closest to them." Her words had a reserved meaning behind them that I didn't fully grasp, and for now I would leave it at that. Her broken expression was a bit much for me at the time.

Once again, though hard for me, I give a smile. My hand gently sets down on her free hand, causing her to look at me. "Then you have...me."

I don't know what it was about this gem, but I felt connected to her. Almost as if we were so close yet we were complete strangers. ‘Maybe I could trust her, tell her my story. She doesn't seem like she would abandon me.’

A lost, almost feared expression now was painted over with a grin. In the corner of her one eye, a single tear began to form. ‘Ah jeez she's crying what do I do what do I do-‘

Without warning she wraps her arms around me in an embrace. I could feel my face heat up, though i still don't know why. ‘Well I am a touch starved gem who's barely made any type of physical contact like this in almost 6000 years. Also she's really warm, I really want to stay in her arms...’

‘Eh, I’ll think about my emotions later,’ I carelessly thought as I wrapped my flexible arms around her, pulling her closer to me while I hear light sobs come from her throat. 

"I'm s-sorry it's just, I haven't ha-had someone tell me that in a very long time." 

"Me neither.." I mumble under my breath, unknowingly. Apparently this did something to her because she only tightened her grip on me as she buried her head into my neck.

We stayed like this for a while, my mind running like wild as we did so. ‘Oh man she's so huggable, I could stay here all day. Her skin's....soft. And if i'm being honest she kind of cute. Is this normal, should I be thinking all of this?’

But I had an idea, one that could distract me from my thoughts. She seems trustworthy, and just maybe she won't run away when i tell her my story.

"If you want...I can tell you what happened." I was almost timid in my words. 

"A-Are you sure? If you can't it's-"

"No, I'll be fine."

I don't even bother to get out of our warm embrace, nor did I want to. It was comforting, almost grounding in a way.

But soon I take a deep breath to begin my long tale.

"When I was formed, my duties were made clear to me, to make Pink Diamond happy. I sure as hell did for a while. They created a garden for me and her, a safe haven for both of us to play. It was fun for a while...until she began to change. She seemed, disinterested, after a while. But the changes weren't too bad, until she got a transmission from the diamonds. They said she would finally be getting a colony, and boy did that make her happy. She wanted to go see it right away, and I was planning on accompanying her to this mysterious 'Earth'. But she had other plans.

"She sat me down and told me we could play one final game before she would rule her colony, and all I had to do was stand perfectly still. I agreed, and she gave me a final smile and left. So I stood, waiting. And waiting, and waiting, and w-waiting..."

I choked up on my words. ‘Not now not now.’

"...six thousand years passed, and I haven't moved an inch. All the time wondering, 'what am I doing wrong?'. Until I received a transmission from a diamond line. It was her son, Steven Universe. He did his speech about how everyone was free and how he was returning to Earth. For once, I moved, running to try and catch this glimpse of hope until it vanished. That was it, my breaking point. Something inside me shattered, and I cried, cried for who knows how long. That is, until I felt myself shift. My gem was now upside down. My heart-shaped pigtails were now ratty and wild, not to mention these permanent stains down my cheek. Then I was set, and I acquired some biohazard and a rejuvenator from a drop-ship a little ways out from here. I...I almost killed everything on Earth from my rage. Until Steven calmed me down....b-but still...how c-could I do that? It wasn't even his f-fault!" 

Now I was sobbing, clutching desperately onto the pink gem. Her hands gently patted my back providing me some sort of comfort. The tears wouldn't stop coming out, and I hated that. ‘She hates me, she's gonna leave me like everyone else did.’

I felt a few tears fall into my shoulder. They were Pink's. "How could anyone do that to someone? Especially to someone like you." 

She used her strength to lift my light form up, placing me in her lap as she rocked me back and forth. I was too caught up in my crying to actually enjoy the physical contact. 

We sat in silence, with only the sound of my sniffles echoing off of the quite barren walls. But I soon calmed down, my breathing slowly but surely going back to normal. 

"...thank you. For everything you've done. I know we've barely known each other, yet you've been the sweetest gem I've ever met. Aren't I lucky, huh?" my gravely voice somehow got out. 

For the first time in a while, I felt her lean back from our hug. She doesn't push me off of her, like I expected. Instead, her eyes lock with mine as she gives a welcoming smile. 

"It's the least I can do. Consider this a warm welcome to your new home." her light humor made my tear stained face smile. A small, insignificant one, but one nonetheless. 

Eyes still fixed on one another, she seemed to a be thinking. Hard too, and she stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Until she averted her her beautiful pink orb from mine.

She spoke soft, almost scared, "Can I tell you something?" 

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oo watch out here come the side ships lmao

Spinel POV

"Many years ago I was assigned to Pink Diamond herself. I served her normally at first, only speaking when spoken to, and taking orders as needed. She would always insist I have fun, and every time I reminded her of what I was. A lowly Pearl. But soon enough I gave in, how foolish I was. We played games, and she treated me as though we were equals. It was marvelous.

A shaky sigh left her throat as she looked around the room.

"We did have to hide it, though. Sneaking around and playing with someone I actually enjoyed was thrilling. Until....we got careless. White Diamond caught us, she was juggling for me. I was poofed on the spot, and the next thing I know I'm in a courtroom. It was a quick and easy decision for them, to just shatter me. But Pink came in, begging for me to at least not come to that horrible fate. She was successful, but not in the way she thought. I heard that I would be put under control of White Diamond herself, serving her, being her eyes so she would now never have to leave her quarters. I was hit with a bright light, then nothing. All I remember is waking up to Steven, along with his group of gems that stay with him"

Once again, her hand moved from my back to her missing eye. She almost anxiously felt at the marks, as if to make sure this was real. 

"I saw what she had done to me. For thousands of years I was a puppet to her. Heheh...the funny part is, no one even lifted a finger to her. They all watched and feared me as if I was her."

Her form cowered, shanking as she tried to continue her story. But I couldn't see her like this.

I soon spoke up, now cradling her in a small effort to soothe at least some of her discomfort, much like she had done to me. "Shh...hey, it's okay. You're here now n' that's all that matters. No need to be scared of em' now, I promise. Besides, if they even land a finger on ya, I'll give em' one of these." 

I held up my fist in an exaggerated manor, Even blowing it up a bit. A small laugh came from her lips, and a weary smile was now tracing her face. 

"Spinel, my protector. That has a nice ring to it." I almost melted at even the thought of keeping her safe, let alone calling me that. It took a good amount of energy to keep the red tint of my face down, whilst giggling. 

‘Oh stars what is this feeling...’I pondered that for a while. I didn't hate it, per say, but it was quite annoying. Like an itching feeling at the back of my head that I can't quite get out. Except it twisted my torso inside out and make my face almost as red as some of the Ruby guards.

"R-re-really?" I embarrassingly stutter out, silently cursing myself. ‘What in homeworld is wrong with me?’

She only laughed a little more, calming myself down from confusion. "Really." 

We stayed there, our faces inches apart. I could see every small detail in her face; the scars, glints of fresh tears, and even a small tint of pint that gracefully laced her cheeks. Our bodies were intertwined, my stretchy limbs embracing her from all sides. Even her long nose gently touched mine, but we didn't even bother to move. 

That glint in her eyes, it was something I had never seen before. It was like looking at the most precious thing to exist. Full of beauty and wisdom, but tender and caring. 

That's when the thought crossed my mind.

‘Oh no.’

This feeling, everything I think about her. 

‘Stars please no..’

My breath quickened as my mind swirled, not letting my thought have a moments rest.

‘I have a-‘

"Are we interrupting something?"

"sHIT-"

My gritty voice involuntarily yelled as my limbs retracted like measuring tape. This caused myself to be thrown onto the floor.

"Language." I recognized that nasally voice, it was Yellow. I look up at her to find Blue at her side, smiling down while Yellow gave a sly smirk. 

But soon Pink spoke up, her voice breaking our stares, "What do you two want?" She almost seemed annoyed, but her calm demeanor seemed to hide it from us. 

"We were just looking for Spinel, just in case she got herself lost. But I guess she found herself right at home." 

"What do you mean?" I interject, my stupid mind conjuring up even more stupid ideas.

"She means that your room is a little down the hall." Blue jumped in.

Well duh you idiot, of course that's what she mean, I ridicule myself. She spoke once again, her voice a little above a whisper, "Come with us so we can show you."

A big part of me did not want to leave the presence of the Pink gem. I looked back at her, and she just seemed to smile. ‘I can always come back.’

"Alrighty, lead the way." I bounce back up, landing almost effortlessly on my feet. They then open the door, guiding me to my new room. 

Before the door closed to Pink's room, I looked back once again. She held eye contact with me now, and as the heavy doors began to shut, my voice carried through, "I'll see ya later Pink. I promise" 

We continued walking, the sounds of our steps echoing on the reflective walls. Blue's light humming was also a nice filler for the ever waiting silence I dread. 

"What's going on with you and Pink. You two seemed....touchy?" Yellow carelessly said, almost teasing me. 

My face seemed to warm up almost instantly, thinking about the time in her room. "N-nothin'....and speakin' if that, could any of ya help me out with something."

"That depends, what kind of help?" 

Yellow's smirk was wide with pride, but I was confused. 

"I think there is something wrong with my gem. I just need one of ya to look over it for me." I trace the outlines of the upside down heart that i bore on my chest. Doesn't feel damaged. 

I was nervous, wondering if something might have hurt my gem whilst being on Earth. 

Blue leaned down and scanned over my gem with her covered eyes. Through her hair, though, she apparently did see my heart. When she was done, her back went up straight and poised, like a ballerina about to perform.

"Your gem is in good condition. But why have us check it for you?"

"Well" I start. "When I was in Pink's room, I kept getting all warm and red, and it felt like I had something swirlin' around in my chest. My mind was also tellin' me weird things, and I was about to ask her about it right before you two kicked in the door."

Suddenly Yellow let out a laugh, almost equivalent to a cackle. She held her stomach, trying to get words out, but all that seems to come is another fit of laughter. I look back over to Blue, and I find her giving a chuckle, covering her mouth with her fist. 

"What?! What's so funny?" I ask, almost irritated that they don't seem to be taking me seriously. ‘Ugh, the one time I want to be serious.’

"Y-you-" went Yellow right before she she doubled over giggling. 

An annoyed sigh came from my throat as I cross my arms, my weight leaning against the walls. 

When Blue caught her breath, Yellow still at it, she spoke. "We will...tell you later. First let's get you into your room." 

"Wait, no! I want to know now!" I demanded, but Blue was already walking, and Yellow finally shut up to join her. ‘Never mind then.’

It was only a few moments before we reached another, smaller door. Blue grabbed my wrist gently and placed my gloves hand onto the scanner. After a couple quiet second, the door opened. 

Inside was another pink room, though this one seemed to be darker than the other. A bed was placed in the corner of the room, something I never thought I would see on homeworld. A simple box that seemed to be made of a sturdy metal also sat in a corner, filled with who knows what. Across from that was a communication transmitter and receiver, much like the one within Pink's room. A seating area was also arranged in front of it. ‘They really classed up homeworld huh?’ 

"Sorry, we didn't really know what you liked. If you need anything just ask us about it." Blue calmly stated.

"That's so sweet of ya. Thanks you guys." 

"It's no problem at all. Anyway, me and Yellow have to get back to our broadcasts. See you around Spinel." With that they both left, the door closing behind them.

『••✎••』

The room was filled with the sounds of my light giggles. The pink balls that I threw up in the air came back down, alternating from hand to hand with every throw. ‘They found my old juggling set!’

I felt like a young gem again, playing and laughing without a care in the world. Now all I needed was someone to see me. Someone to laugh at my jokes, and be there to have fun with....

‘Pink!’

I cease throwing the orbs, catching the single one in the air between the ones in my hands. My arms slink over to the chest, dropping them off into the box I had first found when I walked in. 

Doing what Blue did, I placed my hand upon the scanner, and before long, I was making my way towards Pink's room. I seemed to have an extra spring in my step, each pace I took bounced up and back down, arms swinging at my sides.

Now where exactly is her room... I thought, now trying to gain a sense of direction. They had taken me to my room from there, and that wasn't a far walk. So my mind tried to guide my body to a room where it thought Pink resides in. 

After a few minutes, I found a door. It was big, much like her room. ‘This is it!’

I try to put my hand onto the scanner, and it surprisingly unlocked, silently opening and closing with enough time for me to get in and out. I had decided to surprise her, maybe she might enjoy that. 

But the room was certainly different. Technology lines the walls, and in a corner there was what seemed to be a set up for a network. Crates were staggered here and there, most empty, but some had what looked to be old camera parts. ‘Is this the broadcasting room?’

I flinched when I heard a voice, and my big clown feet scurried behind one of the more larger crates. 

"She's alright, but my stars she really attached to Pink." I recognized that voice, it was Yellow. 

Now I was curious. Intrigued, I flatten my pigtails down and lift my head up, so I could view what was going on. 

Blue was standing over a screen, typing away with a mic near her mouth. Yellow was the same, though she lacked the working part. Instead, she leaned her elbow against a table, sitting in a chair. 

"It's kind of funny how clueless she is. We should probably tell her before she goes and talks to her." Blue spoke.

"Ughh...I guess we should." She stood up, the chair swinging back into its place. They both put their mics down into the tables.

Blue now stood up straight as well, but instead of going to the door she leads herself to Yellow.

"But before we do.."

Now Blue was in front of her. Of course, facing away from me, she flips her hair back to reveal her eyes. The other girl seemed to be...flustered. Her flushed face and wide eyes gave her act away. ‘What are they doing’

“I have to say you have the cutest little laugh~” She went close to her, their bodies closing off the space between them. ‘Are those two gonna fuse?!’

Whatever was happening, it seemed to be going well. Blue almost knew how to push the others buttons in a way she enjoyed. “O-Oh stop it haha..”

Now her face was a dark yellow, only making the other grow closer and closer. I could barely hear what she said next, her words directed into the ear of the others. “Make me.”

That’s when it happened. It all went by so fast, my poor little heart couldn’t keep up with it. One second they were doing their job, the other Blue was pinning Yellow down onto the table. It didn’t seem to be and act of anger, though, there was some aggression behind it.

Their lips were....together. Moving in a synchronized fashion on one another. I had no clue what this was, nor what it meant, but I felt like this was something intimate. My face was a deep pink (more than usual might I add), and I only found the nerve to look away when they seemed to open their mouths. While they were “busy”, I snuck out the door, which thankfully cut off the light pants as they broke apart. 

As soon as I got out I ran to my room. I let the door open and close right before sliding down the back of it. Then I let my body relax as I tried to rub the blush away from my face. 

‘What was THAT?’


	3. Chapter 3

Blue POV

I pulled back, our heavy breathing carrying through the room. Did I want to stop? Not a chance. I wanted to make this gem helpless, but I heard a familiar noise. It was a squeak, almost like...

"Did you hear that?" Yellow pointed out, still catching her breath. 

"It sounded like Spinel's shoes."

"Oh stars..." She looked ashamed. 

"It'll be ok. Though we might have to explain a few things." I awkwardly add, unpinning her from the table below us. We brushed ourselves off and fixed our outfits. 

Before we could leave I placed my hand on her shoulder. She flinched slightly at my touch, stopping in her tracks. My legs slowly walk a little past her, mouth quietly whispering, "Don't think we're done here~"

I give a sly smile as I open the door and wait for the flushed gem to make her way out.

Spinel POV 

My mind was a rollercoaster. On one hand, I was rethinking everything I knew about these new gems. On the other, what they did....looked really nice. Part of me felt the need to try it with someone. 

But I had to know what it was first, because going around lip-touching people might not be normal. 

My legs dangled down from the sheets of my bed, kicking up then back as a form of entertainment, or even distraction. It was all so confusing to me.

Thoughts still running rampant, I hear the light sound of my door opening and closing. I jumped, bringing my limbs as close to myself as possible while looking over for who had entered. 

Turns out it was Pink. She looked around at my place, almost studying its features and items. Then her eyes locked onto my small form, and she made her way over towards it with a smile stuck to her face. 

A lump formed in my throat as she came over, pure excitement and joy flooded my gem. 

"Hiya Pink!" I squeak out, moving myself so she had room to sit. She carefully placed herself next to me, our arms just barely touching.

"Hello Spinel. Sorry to come in on such short notice I-" She stopped, her hand came around to rub the back of her neck, almost like she was embarrassed.

"...I kind of missed you." She finished, looking down and away from me. ‘That feeling...it's back.’

"Well if that isn't the sweetest thing I've ever heard!" I perked up, letting my limbs get less tense. 

She giggles, to my delight, tucking a strand of loose pink hair away from her face. 

‘I should asked about what Blue and Pink did,’ my thoughts remarked, at this point desperate for answers.

"Can I uh, ask ya somethin' Pink?"

"I don't see why not."

"Earlier...I walked into the wrong room and Blue and Yellow were in there. Then they got real close and were complimenting one another, at least I think. 

"Soon they were touchin' their lips together. It make me feel weird so I booked it to my room. I just wanted to ask what they were doin'."

By the time I was finished, Pink's face matched the walls. Quickly she covered it with both of her hands, leaning her body forward. She spoke low, almost to herself, "Those two..."

"I-It's um...well when two g-gems....." After what seemed like an hour of stuttering and embarrassed glances towards the ground, she told me. 

They did what was called a kiss, something that humans do to show affection. A lot of gem have observed this action, now it is implemented into our culture. 

She also explained the concepts of relationships. Not only that but some  
thing else, that I at first thought she mean fusion. It....was not. 

"And t-that's mostly it..." She concluded. Oh jeez...wow that's a lot. 

"But, why kiss? What's so special about touching your mouths together?" I asked, mindlessly leaning back to lay down. 

"Well, apparently it feels good. Like something clicks in you."

"So, you've never done it before either?"

"...N-no..."

"Wanna try it?" The words flew out of my mouth almost as smooth as butter. Part of me knew it was mainly driven from curiosity. The other...well it had different motives. 

Her eyes widened and it looked like she held her breath. "Really..? With me?" 

"Of course! U-unless you don't want to." I nervously played around with one of my pigtails, gently pulling it in habit. 

"No, no, I'm fine with it!" Her hands waved around, dismissing my notion almost frantically. 

We sat quietly, awaiting a person to dare say something or move. 

Soon the silent awkwardness was too much, and I had to do something. Earning a surprising, light gasp from Pink, I scoot closer and put my hand out. 

"Heheh, I have no idea what I'm doing." I shakily state.

"Me neither hahaha." 

We began giggling, nervously at first but it soon brought the tension in the room down. Then I felt her thin fingers intertwine with my own, our laughter growing softer. 

"I guess we can figure this out together." Now it was her turn to come closer, putting barely any room between us. 

It was so...intimate. Her light breath ghosted over my face, almost calling for me. And no matter how much I wanted to admit it, I wanted her so bad. Everything she explained to me, my mind could only imagine it with her. ‘Well isn't this just swell, I've got what she said, a 'crush'?’

With my one hand still in hers, the other came up and cupped her rather soft cheeks. My big, almost goofy fingers move ever so slightly rub her face. She giggled, squeezing my hand while moving her thumb in circles on the back of my hand. It jumbled my train of thought into goop that I was certain would spill.

My face was so close to hers, now that we both closed the tiny gap between our torso. It felt amazing to be this close to her, almost invigorating. It was like the last time I was in her room, our bodies tangled as old tears stained both of our cheeks. But this time I knew what I wanted. No gaps, no interruptions, just this. 

That's when I noticed she was closing in, her eyes fluttering gently shut as her head tilted a little. I needed this, like if anything came in and stopped this I would go crazy. 

So I let my eyes shut too, trying to let my lips relax as hers met mine. 

Even then it was stiff, our bodies freezing as we began getting used to the feel of the other's lips. But even then, a jolt went through my form, shaking me up while I ever so slightly tightened my grip onto her small hand.

But soon we calmed down from the initial rush, letting our lips mold onto one another. More fluid and passionate, our bodies lean against one another to try and be closer.

Even though we didn't need to breath, we parted slowly, almost reluctantly. Our eyes opened as we pulled apart, but we still stayed close to each other. 

"W-wow.." Was all I could muster, still shocked from what had just happened. 

Pink them smiled, an adorable little smile, and began giggling.

"What? D-did I do somethin'?" 

"No Spinel, your eyes." 

"What about em?" 

"They have hearts in them." She continued to laugh, my face warming up as a result. 

I close my eyes right and shake my head, trying to make them go away, before I feel a hand on my face. "I think they're pretty cute."

Oh shit oh fu- 

My face lit up like a light bulb, leading me to nervously babble until I could get some words out. 

"Y-y-you really th-think so?...y-you're eye is p-pretty too ya know." 

"But my eye can't do that."

"Maybe, but doll, it looks stunnin'." ‘Did I just...call her doll?’ Apparently the answer was yes, because she looked wide eyed and pink. Her blush spread across her long more and down her cheeks, tinting it down a few shades.

"Sorry! I-I won't do that again-"

"I don't m-mind.."

"You sure?"

"As long as I get to call you something."

"Deal." I excitedly state, anxious at even the idea of her calling me something special. She took a minute to think, lightly drawing back the edge of her lip as she bit it. 

And that sure did the trick of reminding me of what we had just done. ‘I wanna kiss her again. And again. And maybe again....what has gotten into me...’

She comes out of her little trance, looking at me excitedly. "Spinny." 

"It's perfect!" 

After that, it was silent. My eyes couldn't help but drift back down her face. I would give anything to do it again, and that includes breaking this comfortable silence. 

"P-Pink? Could we, maybe...ki-kiss again? I'm sorry if that sounds weird or—" She cut me off by placing her lips onto mine. I gladly melted into her, lightly humming in delight. 

My limbs, I noticed, became limp and longer, her literally making me weak. Instead of my hand going onto her face, I wrapped my free arm around her hips, at least trying to get us closer. 

I did realize that doing that was pulling me back, making my body fall back against the bed with Pink coming with me. Yet both of us could care less at the moment, enjoying the sensation rippling through our bodies at the contact. 

We began to separate, Pink proped herself up with her one hand still locked with mine and the other near my head. I couldn't help but blush, like something in me wanted more.

Then she did something that flustered the hell out of me, she gave a small kiss on my forehead. "I should....probable check on Blue and Yellow. See you later Spinny~" 

With that she pulled apart our hands, her petit fingers weaving out of mine. I felt the weight shift on my bed as I sat up, watching her form leave and the door close. 

‘Oh my fucking stars...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short but I actually like this a lot,,,,also editing while getting out of swimming in gym class so sorry if it’s bad


	4. A/N

Hello readers! So I am in a bit of a writing block for this story,,,,buuut I did recently get an idea that I wanted to ask you guys about. 

So Yellow and Blue got a little....side tracked...while walking to Pink’s room. And if you guys are okay with it, I could maybe write about it? 

if not I will continue the story without mentioning it. Up to you guys ;))

But I need to know soon cause I wanna start writing lol see you guys in the next chapter,,,or in the comments if you wanna have some input in this


	5. ...

this and all of my stories will be on hold for a while. i am going to get personal to explain.

my name is Caroline. I am a 14 year old freshman who writes these stories when I have the time. Just yesterday my mother passed away and I have felt broken and empty since. When I can get myself back on my feet I will continue to write, but my drive to do things like this is missing at the moment. I do love you all and thank you for the support you have given me 💜💜💜


End file.
